The Writings Of Watson And Gerome
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: The usual characters added with one who heats things up.
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this about 6 moths ago. You may like it or not. I do hope you will mostly enjoy it. Do let me know.  
  
Brettian Wishes,  
  
Jeremys Angel  
  
  
  
This story and all chapters with all subsequent chapters are copyrighted. No part of this story may be reproduced without the authors written permission.  
  
Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I have tried finding them all.  
  
  
  
It all started on a fairly nice summer afternoon in 1895. Mrs. Hudson suddenly entered the sitting room where Holmes and myself were sitting and smoking our pipes. We both knew there must be something important for her to be entering without knocking. Indeed her face also told us so.  
  
"You better come downstairs." She said simply.  
  
Both me and Holmes quickly rose to follow her. As we had reached the front door she opened it a little more and to my suprise just outside was a woman lying unconsious. Her light brown hair covering a small part of her face and it was a very pale face. Holmes and I quickly went to check on her. I checked her pulse and was releived to find that my fears had been wrong. I then noticed her strange clothing. Holmes had noticed it aswell and was studying her most careful. He then gathered her gently in his arms. "We had better get her inside." He said and I nodded.  
  
Her carried her upstairs to his own bedroom and again gently laid her down. At that moment the young woman started to turn. Holmes drew back quickly. Slowly with some effort it seemed she opened her eyes. A pair of very beautiful blue eyes. She looked at Holmes who in effort smiled a little to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
She sat up with a start and then her eyes went a little wider. "Where..." She had now seen me. "What..."  
  
Holmes interupted her. "We were hoping you could tell us."  
  
She looked back at Holmes.  
  
"Forgive me,..." He said. "My name is Sherlock Holmes and this..." He gestured to me. ".....is my friend Doctor John Watson."  
  
She looked at us and then started to laugh. I could see by Holmes face he was indeed as suprised as I was.  
  
"Good one. Did my brother set you up to this?" She asked Holmes. "I know he loves those stories but this is to much." With a small effort she tried to leave the bed. As she stood up she felt faint and Holmes then helped her back.  
  
"I assure you Miss...." When he received no answer he countinued. "I do not know your brother and am not in the habit of telling untruths."  
  
She gazed at him again. "Where am I."  
  
He again answered. "221 b Baker Street."  
  
She sighed. "Look Mr. who ever, I know my brother planned some sort of birthday suprise for me but he knows I am not as intrested in this Holmes guy as he is."  
  
I could see a faint smile on his lips. What ever was going on here Holmes was intrigued.  
  
"Well my dear..." my friend said. "...I can not convince you of something you do not wish to beleive. You seem quite certain of what you claim. However, for the moment you need rest...."  
  
She did not give him a chance to answer him as she quickly got out of bed and this time no signs of fatigue.  
  
She then proceeded to walk past us out to the sitting room as Holmes regained his manners faster then I he followed. As did I.  
  
We came to the sitting room to find her by the window. Absorbed in what she saw she had a look of disbeleif on her face. Hearing us she turned ,with again, a pale face. "My brother is good but this..... What...is going on?"  
  
My friend walked over to her and gestured for her to sit on one of the chairs. He had never quite treaded a woman like this.  
  
"That is what I am here for." Holmes offered. "To find out."  
  
I came and sat in beside her and took her hand. "What is your name?" I asked.  
  
She blinked. "Eh..oh..it's....Gina Gerome."  
  
"Now Miss Germoe....." I started but was interupted.  
  
"Call me G.G. Everyone does and it's the only thing I respond to."  
  
I nodded. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Place or year?" She asked me and I admit I did not know what to say. Holmes however, seemed to not be supprised at her question.  
  
"I gather from your reaction that you are from..." my friend paused "...some place completely different?"  
  
Miss Germoe nodded. "If you are who you say you are then yes, I am."  
  
"That would be....?" Holmes asked.  
  
"You may not beleive me but before I woke up the year was 2001."  
  
I could not beleive what I was hearing. This must be a joke. I looked at my friend and saw that his face was quite serious and not as shocked as I was.  
  
"You clothes, for a woman and even a man, are quite different." He said to her.  
  
"Yes. I am familliar with your time frame. Before you ask I do not know how I got here and how to get back. All I know is that right after getting dressed and having breakfast I passed out in my home."  
  
"You are not from this time and yet you knew who we were?" Holmes asked.  
  
She laughed yet again. "Ah yes, even in our time we know about you. Both of you. You two are quite popular for fictional characters."  
  
Both Holmes and I looked at her in suprise.  
  
"You see everyone beleives that you are made up and not real." She saw the look on our faces. "Ah but don't worry, your fans has a strong beleif that you did exist or so they wanna beleive. You will be in history book for ever and ever I'm sure."  
  
Holmes frowned as he got up. "All the things I have done and people think I am a made up figure in an ongoing saga."  
  
"Yes, there it is. The ego of Sherlock Holmes."  
  
He turned to her in supprise. For a woman, even for a man, in a short while she had supprised my friend several times. Indeed, she was different.  
  
"Yes, I know you are great at what you do and all that but face it babe..." At the last word did I not notice Holmes turning a little blushed and yet again, shocked. "...this guy here..." She gestured to me. "...did have a lot to do with it. Without him no one would even know your name."  
  
I blushed as she turned to me. "You deserve a lot more credit then you are getting Doc."  
  
Doc? No one had ever called me that.  
  
"Indeed he does." Holmes said as me and Miss Gerome both looked up at him.  
  
He coughed. "I am not a man of emotion as you may know Miss Gerome..."  
  
"G.G." She interupted.  
  
"G.G...." He said it slow as if he was tasting the name in his mouth. "...but I assure you I am most grateful for Watsons presence whenever he graces me with it." He had a look of caring on his face.  
  
She smiled at him as did I. She then seemed to realize something as her face changed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"I just...if you both are real then that must mean that........."  
  
Holmes and I looked at her carefully not to force the issue out.  
  
She sighed. "My mother was never married to my father."  
  
I was about to say something but Holmes interupted me. "Times have changed I gather." He simply stated.  
  
"They have." She countinued. "In my time two people don't have to be married to eh......be intimate and have children. The point I am making is that if my parents had been married my name would have been...." She took a deep breath. "...Moriarty."  
  
Indeed this was a new twist and I say Holmes eyes widened a fraction.  
  
"Yes, I am related to THE Professor Morarty. As with you guys I thought the professor was a made up character. Oh I should start from the beginning. My brother, as you might have guessed, is an avid fan of yours. He has read all of the srtories more then once. Well the original stories anyway."  
  
"The original stories?" I had to ask.  
  
She faced me. "Yes, it's in what people call The Canon. Then there are, I don't know how many people out there who has written stories about Sherlock Holmes. Some, because they truly love the cha..." She turned to face my friend. "You and to make up stories about you. And some because they only wanna make money. In any case my father always told us that all the people in the Canon books were real because he was related to Professor Moriarty. He even showed us things which to him proved what he said. Before you ask, this proof could have been false. I never paid any attention to it because I did not care. My brother did not really care that much either. He found the idea of being a relative to the greatest enemy of the hero he had absolutely, well, he hated it. My father always got mad at us for not beleving in him."  
  
Holmes had under this time lit one of his pipes and was clearly absorbing all she said.  
  
"Well I know it must be akward having someone related to you-know-who here..." She started to rise.  
  
"Sit down my dear. I have no intention of throwing you out if that is what you are reffering to. Where would you go?" My friend asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't wanna make myself a burden."  
  
"If you were to do so I assure you, would have said so. Now for the mean time you should stay here. You would be lost, I'm afraid, out there."  
  
She seated herself down again. "Yes, I would. You don't mind..I mean considering....."  
  
"I often consider myself a good judge of character and from what I have seen you do not seem like the person who inhebits the same qualities that the late Professor did."  
  
However she was not so easily convinced.  
  
  
  
Later that evening Holmes had convinced Miss...., G.G., to stay at Baker Street. I must say she gave him a hard time. She did not want to interfere but he insisted. I had in the meantime returned to my home and explained it all to my wife. She had after watching my serious face and knowing I would never lie to her beleived me. I borrowed some of her clothes to take with me that G.G. could use.  
  
After having given the clothes to Mrs. Hudson who told me the young woman had agreed to stay I went to the sitting room to find Holmes carefully looking over the trousers G.G. had been wearing.  
  
"Intresting..." He said to me when I seated myself in my old chair. He looked up to me. "She has retrieved for the evening, quite exhausted and was kind enough to let me study this." He tossed it to me. "Take a look Watson."  
  
I did so and indeed has never seen anything like it.  
  
"It is called Jeans." Holmes told me.  
  
"Jeans?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." My friend countinued. "She would not allow herself to answer any of my questions about the place she came from and rightly so."  
  
I only stayed for a little while longer before returning home to my wife who I promised to introduced to G.G. as soon as she saw fit. 


	2. Short Visit

The next day I went to Baker Street rather early. Mrs. Hudson let me in and I made my way to the sitting room.  
  
"Ah Watson, do come in." My friend said before he looked up. "Just in time."  
  
"In time?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, G.G. has been trying on one of the dresses your dear wife was so kind to give to her disposal."  
  
"What have you told Mrs Hudson?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Nothing. She has been kind enough not to ask."  
  
There was a soft knock on the door at wich Holmes told the person to enter. It opened slightly and then stayed there.  
  
"I swear if any of you laugh it will be the last thing you ever do." I heard G.G's voice from behind the door.  
  
"I can asure you my dear that neither me or Watson have any intention of doing such a thing."  
  
My friend calmly stated as he rose.  
  
The door opened as she stepped in to the room. I can honestly say laughing was the furtest thing from my mind. She looked aboslutely beautiful. I turned to look at Holmes and barely did in time to see him contain his approving look as he took in her sight. Her blue eyes could make any man grow week in the knees.  
  
She smiled. "I take it by the look on your faces I pass."  
  
I walked over to her. "You most certainly do. You look lovely." I said. I could hardly leave it at that. "Doesn't she Holmes?" We both looked at my friend.  
  
He nodded composing himself. "Yes, quite."  
  
"Well since I look right for the part how about showing me around?" She asked.  
  
"I for one would love to but I'm afraid I have patients to tend to." I answered.  
  
Holmes?" I turned back to my friend.  
  
"Yes why not." He answered as he walked over and offered G.G his arm. 


	3. Discovery and Descision

After coming here I realized that if....when...I got back home would I have anything to remember H and Doc by? This era? So I began to write. To make sure I would remember everything that happend here. H was kind enough to supply me with the things I needed. He was an excellent guide and I had a most wonderful day with him. Waling, talking and he even introduced me to his brother.  
  
The next morning came quickly and after, with some effort, putting on one of Doc's wife's dresses I went to the sitting room. No one there. So I decided to see if H was awake. His door closed so I knocked. Must have knocked to hard since the door jerked open a bit. I didn't need to go in to confirm what I saw. Damn it, I always hated drugs and seeing H like this really didn't do me any good. I shut the door and tried blocking the image out of my mind. Oh yeah, like that would work. I went in to the sitting room. I don't know how long I had been there because suddenly Doc was standing next to me.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked me.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Apparently not. Is something wrong?" By the look in his face I think he already knew.  
  
I nodded. "One word for you, cocaine."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Glad you do because I don't. Why?" I carefully looked at him.  
  
"It happens from time to time although he had tried to restrain himself from it."  
  
My desicion had been made. Don't ask me why. I mean I also know he drinks and smokes which in my time have probably, no has caused more deaths then drug abuse. Then again at least I could get this one poison away from him. Try anyway. "Well then we will have to help him."  
  
I had supprised him. "I am sure you have thought of it before, helping him getting rid of this 'habit'. If we are two then it should be easier don't you agree?"  
  
"I tend to agree." He smiled at me. It wasn't hard to see why he had a way with ladies.  
  
At that moment H came in to the sitting room. "Watson, G.G." He nodded to us.  
  
I. walked up and seized Holmes by the arm. "Oh no come on you are going back to bed."  
  
His eyebrows rose. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said you are going back to bed." I turned to Doc still holding on to him. "A little help Doc?"  
  
He quickly walked over and grabbed H's other arm.  
  
"What is going on?" He said rather loudly as we escorted him back to his bedroom.  
  
We sat him down on his bed which didn't take to much effort since he was still a little weak.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Mrs. Hudson and I'll inform H about our decision." I said to Doc. Then it hit me that maybe he wanted to talk to H about this.  
  
However he just nooded and didn't I see a little releif in his face? Maybe he did think it was better for me to talk to H. Then again I had made the decision for both of us really. Gee, been here barely two days and already making decisions. I heard my brother's voice "You pushy thing you."  
  
Doc left and closed the door. I locked it and turned back to face H.  
  
"Alright, inform me of what?"  
  
"This morning I knocked on your bedroom door. It opened and I don't need to tell you what I saw."  
  
I could see he realized what I was saying. He looked like a boy caught in the act. Well, he had been sort off.  
  
"I am sorry you had to see that and I wished you hadn't. However, I am not going to appologize for doing something that is none of your bussiness."  
  
"Oh but it is." I walked over and seated myself in a chair opposite him. "I know I wouldn't tell you anything about the future but I will. If you had any idea what terrible things is being done in the future because of this.," I picked up his needle. "then maybe you wouyld think twice before using it ever again."  
  
My voice had sounded harder then I would have liked but he looked at me with intrest. I admit it. I was gonna get preachy here. Then again how else would I get through to this man.  
  
"Where to start? There are women, pregnant women, who injects not caring one bit what it does to their unborn babies. Drug dealers who sell this shit at schools to young children who dosen't know any better and even get kids to sell it for them. People get murded because the killers are to high on drugs to even know what they are doing."  
  
He raised his hand up. "STOP." He shouted as he looked down on the floor.  
  
"Really? I could go on and on...." I countinued.  
  
"NO." He shouted again. He calmed down and looked at me again. "Children?"  
  
"Yes. Let me tell you about this one case."  
  
He got up and walked over to the window. "I don't wanna hear it."  
  
Still having the needle in my hand I threw it right beside him and it broke. He turned to look at me. I could see the anger in him.  
  
"Well damn it you will." I said as I walked over to him. "A young mother to be, age 21, a cocaine addict for several years."  
  
He walked away from me trying to avoid me but I followed. "She countinued to take cocaine even after she found out about the baby she was having."  
  
He walked over to the door but I hurried over and took the key out. "So, every time she injected herself, that poor helpless baby died more and more."  
  
He didn't run anymore. He turned to look at me and his face was pale.  
  
I countinued but in a softer tone. "The baby didn't have a chance. Never got the chance to live, fall in love, have children of it's own."  
  
"You want me to stop?" He asked with a calm and steady voice but his eyes betrayed the pain he felt inside.  
  
"I think you do to."  
  
He sighed. "Yes but I can't do it......."  
  
I interupted him knowing what he was about to say. "You won't be alone. Doc will be here and I will be here."  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
I countinued. "You will never really be free. You will have to fight it for the rest of your life."  
  
"I know but as you said, Watson will be there and you will."  
  
I felt a pain in my chest. Would I? Would I be there for him if he needed me? What if I found my way back home? Then what?  
  
I don't know if H knew what I was thinking but he said. "We'll take it one day at a time."  
  
I nodded. "So we will." 


	4. What changed all

Well here goes.................  
  
  
  
  
  
I won't go in to details what happend over the next few days. We kept him locked in his room. He cursed at us and tried several times to escape. He never did get violent with either of us though. We knew that he could fool us one day and as soon as he was out of the room could get new drugs. I was hoping he wouldn't.  
  
It was late one evening when Doc had to visit a patient who was in critical condition. He hated leaving me but it was clear this patient of his needed him more then H did at the moment. Besides I would be there. We had kept H locked up for a week and decided enough was enough. During this time I had not gone outside even though both Mrs. Hudson and Doc had tried several times to make me go out. "Take a walk and clear your mind." Doc had said. Hmm, right. "Get some air."  
  
I unlocked the door and went in to see H. As before the room was dark. I walked over to his bed to see him sleeping. I took the cloth that was next to the pitch of water, dipped a little and seated myself on the bed. Carefully I took some of his sweat away from his forehead. Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned to look at me. A small smile came across his features.  
  
"My angel." He said.  
  
"No just plain old G.G." I said smiling as I withdrew my hand who was holding the cloth.  
  
"No so." He retorted as he gently grabbed it. His eyes searched mine. "Stay with me." He then said softly.  
  
This was not what I had expected to hear. "You need your sleep. I'll be here."  
  
Still holding my hand he proped himself up on one of his elbows. Suddenly it hit me. He wasn't asking me to stay with him. He was asking me to stay alright but in a more 'intimate' way.  
  
By looking at me he understood that I had finally realized what he meant. "Please."  
  
Oh damn it. I was in trouble now. "H, you don't know what you are saying. You are...."  
  
His tone rose a bit. "No. I know what I want." Then softened again. "What I want....is you."  
  
He drew me down to the bed and in a fast move I was suddenly under him. His lips came on to mine and then I knew I was lost.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I felt an arm around me and my head was rested on H's chest. I had to get away. I felt I had violated him. I shouldn't be here. Carefully I slipped out of his embrace. He moved over to his side but didn't wake. Thank God. I dressed as quietly as I could. When finished I walked over to the door, unlocked it and let myself out. This time I did not lock the door. I went to the sitting room and slumped down in one of the chairs. Think it was H's chair. I don't know what time it was but all I knew was I hoped Doc would be around soon. Funny enough at that moment I heard someone coming up the stairs.  
  
"G.G." He greeted me as he came in.  
  
"Doc." I tried smiling but failed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He seated himself in his old chair.  
  
"I have done something horrible."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just waited for me to tell him what I needed to say. So I told him what had happend. Well, not the intimate details.  
  
"And you find this terrible because...?"  
  
I was supprised and showed it. "Because I was took advantage of him when he was weak."  
  
"I don't think so my dear. If he really did not wanna be with you he would never had asked you."  
  
"True but can you honestly say H would have asked me if he had not been in that condition?"  
  
He couldn't. "No but let me tell you that I do know that Holmes has deep feelings for you. In fact he told me so about a week ago."  
  
"Oh." This was news to me ofcourse.  
  
"Yes, I was not going to tell you but seeing the recent events I think I must."  
  
"Go on." I urged him.  
  
"Very well. It was late an evening, your second day here, when I was about to retire the doorbell rang and when I opened was supprised to see Holmes looking back at me."  
  
**I am sorry to disturb you at this hour Watson but I could use your help.**  
  
"I gestured for him to come in. We seated ourself on opposite chairs and I could tell something was bothering him. A new case perhaps."  
  
**Watson, you do know, I hope, that even if I do not express it so much you are my closest and dearest friend. Therefore when I need help I always ask you. I do need your help because for once I am completely lost.**  
  
"Oh how so? I had asked. What ever was on his mind it was difficult to talk about so for a while he just sat still staring in front of him. Then he suddenly spoke again."  
  
**I have noticed that I've developed some rather strange feelings towards G.G.**  
  
"Holmes, have you ever had these feelings before? I asked."  
  
**No, never.**  
  
"I think you know what they are don't you?"  
  
He looked at me as if searching my face. **It can not be. I am not capable of that kind of........emotion.**  
  
"Apparently my friend, you are. Tell me when did you discover you had these feelings?"  
  
He shook his head. **I am not sure. When we found her on the street I felt this tightened feeling in my chest. I had seen women before who were beautiful but she....I knew from the moment she first spoke to us she was different but I later asssumend that was because she was from a totally different place then ours. However, the way she talks, smiles, listens when I talk......I even like the way she calls me H.**  
  
"H? I had asked to which he had simply nodded."  
  
"When he did not countinue I asked. Did something happend today?"  
  
**Not really. I guided her to see things I thought might intrest her, we talked......" He paused. "When we returned to Baker Street it was late but before she went to her room she thanked me for a good time and....**  
  
"And? I had probed."  
  
**...and she kissed me on the check.**  
  
"I see. At that point I could not hide my smile."  
  
**Damn it Watson it's not funny.** "He stood up and started pacing."  
  
"No perhaps not. So this kiss made you realize your feelings for her?"  
  
**Something of the sort. I am, for one of the rare times in my life, at a complete loss.**  
  
"What do you feel would be the right thing to do?"  
  
**To ignore it.**  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that. Holmes, I understand this is new to you but I would advise you to, in your own time, talk to her about this."  
  
**Are you mad?**  
  
"You will only feel worse but pretending there isn't something there."  
  
**Watson, you must realize there are issues here. She may possible not feel the same way I feel..." I was about to say something but he held his hand up to stop me.".....even if she did this is not her time.**  
  
"Meaning if you do tell her and she feels the same way you are due to be seperated at one point."  
  
**Yes.**  
  
"She may also never find her way home and if you wait to long, find another gentleman right here. I could see that this possibility had not occured to him."  
  
**Indeed you are right. Oh the dilemma. I thank you for your time Watson and no doubt will see you tomorrow.**  
  
"And that my dear is what was told."  
  
I had listened closely to everything he had said. I remember kissing him in the cheek but didn't think of how it would affect him. How could I? My brother always said H was cold to women so naturally I didn't expect him to fall for me. Then it hit me.  
  
"So you are saying that the reason he took the cocaine in the first place was because of me?"  
  
I could see I was right. "Do not blame yourself. He would have resorted to it for another reason at some pont."  
  
I got up and started walking around. "Great. Seems I really make a mess if things here. How do I look?"  
  
He looked at me startled. "What?"  
  
"Do I look presentabel?"  
  
"Yes, you look fine."  
  
"Good thanks. I'm going out. Tell H not to worry but I don't know when I'll be back." I started for the door but turned and added. "I need to clear my mind."  
  
He nodded. 


	5. Agreement

I do beleive there might be a mistake in this part but I am not sure..........  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked out not really caring where I was going. I just needed to think. I walked and walked just quietly cursing myself for what I had done. I didn't look where I was going and suddenly bumped in to someone.  
  
"My dear Miss Gerome you must look where you are going." Mycroft Holmes said to me. As said. on my second day here H had introduced me to his brother at the Diogenes Club. I was supprised that he took me to see his brother but then understood why. H had explained to him who I really was. He had said that Mycroft would understand and so he had.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. I was so busy with my thoughts that I......."  
  
"Have something happend?" He, just as Doc, knew something was wrong by just looking at my face.  
  
"Yes you could say that."  
  
"Why don't we go in and you can tell me about it." He offered me his arm and togheter we went in to his club. Didn't know we were right outside of it.  
  
Once again I found myself seated in the so called, strangers room. At least that's what I think it was called. Anyway, he seated himself in front of me and patently waited as I yet again, told him my story. Yet again, without the intimate deatils.  
  
"I see. I most say I am supprised Sherlock finally subcommed to that kind of pleasure. However, I always knew it would take some special woman to accomplish that."  
  
I smiled a little at his compliment. "Not to mention a weakend mind."  
  
"Ah that. You should not feel bad. I highly doubt Sherlock was that weak since he was able to, well, perform."  
  
I blushed. Rare as it was, I blushed. "Look the fact is I took advantage of him. I should have said no."  
  
"You did not do anything of the sort If Sherlock were here to say something about this I would think he would agree with me and Doctor Watson."  
  
"Indeed I would." A voice came from behind me.  
  
I nearly jumped out of the chair and spun around to see H and Doc. Mycroft got up and walked over to greet them. A few words were exchanged, then Mycroft and Doc made their way out of the room.  
  
"I awoke and you were no where to be found." He said as he seated himself in the chair his brother has recently occupied. "Do sit down." He added softly as he removed his gloves and hat.  
  
I did and just didn't know what to say.  
  
"There is no reason for you to feel that you took advanteged of me because you did nothing of the sort. True I may have not asked what I did if not in that state. At least not so soon. I did however know what I was doing. You probably know well enough of me to know I am not very emotional..." He paused. "At least did not use to be and do not take failure well. If you had rejected me I would have had a good excuse."  
  
"Because had I rejected you, you would have blamed your state."  
  
He smiled. "I would have."  
  
"But I didn't and should have."  
  
He leaned closer to me and took my hands in his. "If so, then I am guilty of the same thing. Now, please beleive me when I say you did nothing wrong. I do not regret what happend between us and hope you don't either." When I didn't say anything he countinued. "You now know of my feelings for you since I know Watson told you about the conversation he and I had about a week ago. From our night togheter I assume you have some sort of feelings for me but will not rush anything. I have honsetly never experienced anything of this sort before and would be lying if I said I did not want to countinue it but it is up to you."  
  
"I...well I...you are right. I do have feelings for you." I wasn't sure of what to say after that and we sat quietly for a moment. He still had my hands in his when I spoke again. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
He nodded. "Very." He then rose up and drew me with him. His hands came to cup my face and he looked at me with such a loving look as he had done the night before. "I will not do anything you do not wish for."  
  
His hands let go of my face but my own hands caught them. I leaned in and gave him a gently kiss on his lips which I felt he returned. It was only meant to be a brief kiss but once again I was lost as the kiss went deeper and I felt his arms around me. My own arms went around him in response. Then we heard a small caugh behind us and let go.  
  
"I see you have resolved the problem?" Mycroft asked.  
  
H looked at me for confirmation. I might have gotten lost but had not yet given him my answer. I placed a hand of mine over his arm. Smiled at him and then turned to Mycroft.. "We have." H returned the smile. I had given him my answer.  
  
  
  
About an hour later me and H were once again in the sitting room at Baker Street. Doc was tending to patients of his but not before letting me and H know how happy he was for us. He had even taken me aside and telling me how I had been the first thing H had asked about that morning. I decided to bring this up to him now when we were alone.  
  
"I heard you asked about me this morning?"  
  
He took the pipe out of his mouth and studied me for a moment. "So I had."  
  
"Nice to see that you weren't thinking of other things."  
  
He knew what I meant. "Ah yes, you know I think my bad habit had been replaced by another one. Although I must say a more refreshing habit."  
  
I laughed. "What if I had turned you down?"  
  
"If you are reffering to if that would have driven me to the cocaine I think not."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
We sat in silence again.  
  
Then he spoke. "How would you like to proceed?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. We'll just take things they way they come I guess."  
  
"Sounds sensible. I..." He coughed and cleared his throught as he leaned forward in my direction.. "I would like you to be by my side tonight. Not as last night but I feel....."  
  
He was not used to this I knew so I leaned forward to him. "Just to be close?"  
  
He smiled releived. "Yes. I know it's not customary here but I am, as you have noticed, not like others and you," here he laughed. "most certainly are not. We should make Mrs. Hudson beleive you are still sleeping in your room though."  
  
"I think we can manage."  
  
We did manage. When the time had come to retire I said my goodnight to H and Mrs: Hudson when she was in the room. They both wished me goodnight as I went to my room. I waited for about 30 minutes and then I quietly made my way to H's room. I knocked softly and the door opened.  
  
"What took you so long?" He whispered as I entered and locked the door behind me.  
  
I didn't get a chance to respond before his lips were on mine. Then we parted, he lead me to his bed and we then snuggled closely togheter just being content with that. Soon we both fell asleep. 


	6. Moriarty

Before you trash me for trashing Laurie King (a little) let me say this, King is a good writer and I like Mary Russell but I do not agree with some things King writes especially the awful way she treats Watson.  
  
  
  
The next days were like a nice holiday. H didn't have any cases and he seemed fine with that. We took several long walks, talked, kissed and once he took me to meet Doc's wife. I had heard Doc telling H that his Mary wanted to meet me. She was a very nice woman and it was not hard to see that the Watsons made a wonderful couple. In a moment alone with her, she appologized for asking me if I knew anything about her husbands future. I did tell her what she needed to know which was not much.  
  
Later thay day after having said goodbye to my new friend Mary Watson, me and H were once again in Baker Street.  
  
"You've been very quiet. Is something wrong?" H interupted my thoughts as he filled his pipe.  
  
"What? Oh no. I was just wondering if I shouldn't have kept my mouth shut."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Mary asked me if I knew about her husbands future."  
  
I could see him looking up at me. "I see."  
  
"So I told her that I only knew that her husband would not be killed in any of his cases with you. That is what she wanted to know. And if you are wondering you won't be killed either."  
  
"I didn't ask." He started smoking his pipe.  
  
"No and I don't know why I told you."  
  
"Since you did. How do you know? Watson's stories I presume?" He didn't look at me this time  
  
"You will retire at one point and both Doc and you will be well, alive and well. That didn't sound right but you know what I mean."  
  
"I do." He puffed away at his pipe.  
  
"Of course there are people who beleive that you at 60 years of age marry a 21 year old woman."  
  
He nearly dropped his pipe as he turned to look at me with disbeleif in his eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. A woman named King has written some books about you after your retirement. She wrote that Sherlock Holmes meets this 15 year old girl who has a sharp mind as he does. He take her on as an apprentice and then when she turns 21 they both get married."  
  
He frowned. "How utterly appaling."  
  
"Oh you wouldn't do something like that?" I smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Ofcourse not. Take a girl on as an apprentice....Hmmm........perhaps but marriage? I can not even beleive someone would come up with the idea." He paused and then countinued. "Should I marry I prefer it to be with you."  
  
I didn't not see that one coming. "Don't go put ideas in my head now."  
  
He looked at me and raising one eye brow. "Maybe I want to."  
  
"Eh...well....you know.....My brother decided to read the first book by King because a girlfriend had confinced him of it. Even the treatment of Doc is ridiculous."  
  
His head turned to look at me again. "How so?"  
  
"Basicly the book says he is an idiot."  
  
He scowled. "Treating me badly is one thing but my friends....."  
  
"I know. I think, there was even a line that got my brother upset for days. Eh, something about you...sorry...the supposed you saying that Watson was only a pair of extra hands and you didn't have anything of a real partnership."  
  
Now H looked mad. For a moment I thought he was going to bite my head off.  
  
"I am glad that.......woman........is no where near or I would have given her a piece of my mind. What was she thinking? Nor true partnership? BAH! Ridicoulus indeed. "  
  
"I'm sorry H. I shouldn't......"  
  
He waved his hand at me. "No no. Do not concern yourself with it. Seems anyone can make money of my name aswell as Watson's."  
  
"Yes money seems to drive a lot of people. No matter what century."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
I got up determined to make his bad mood go away. I had, after all, caused it. I went to stand behind him and put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek. As I did I felt him sigh and relax a bit. One of his hands found one of mine and her drew me around to have me sit in his lap. Suddenly I thought just hit me.  
  
"What?" He looked at me.  
  
"Speaking of stories...."  
  
He frowned and seem to be getting in a bad mood once again.  
  
"No no not those 'stories'. But from what I understand in the stories Doc wrote......"  
  
H interupted me. "For someone who never read one of those stories you do have quite a knowledge about them."  
  
"The curse of having a brother who's a Holmes fanatic." He laughed and I countinued. "After you came back from your 3 year absence it was told in a story that Mary died during that time but I'm here and she is aswell, alive. I just don't see how that is possible unless Doc lied about it."  
  
He looked at me. "Well we did lie. You see when I came back and the following time after that I wasn't totally sure if all of Professor Moriarty's men had been captured. To protect her Watson wrote in a story she died in labour. It was a half truth for I was told by Watson that during my absence she had indeed been pregnant and lost the child in labour. Yes, I felt terrible for not being near my friend to comfort him in his time of need. I did my best to make it up to him."  
  
I patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you did. However, wouldn't Marys friends and family wonder about this? The public?"  
  
"They don't have many friends but those friends were alerted to this as were her family. As for the public, well sooner or later they will find out she is alive but for now its safer this way. As it is safe to keep you out of the stories Watson writes."  
  
  
  
I woke the next morning by the feeling of someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Good Morning. I am afraid you need to go to your room before Mrs. Hudson sees you." H said to me.  
  
I looked at him. "And you are fully dressed because...........?"  
  
"Ah yes, I need to help my brother with a delicate matter. I should not be back until late tonigh. I'm sure you can find something to do?"  
  
I yawned as I sat up in bed. "Sure."  
  
He kissed my cheek and headed out the door. Soon after I went to my room and got dressed. I then went down to the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Hudson and to get a bite to eat. A little later she went out to make some errands and I was in the sitting room going over some of H's books. I had barely decided on one when I for some reason began to think I was not alone.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Do not despair," a voice was heard from behind me. "I have no intention of hurting you."  
  
I turned around and saw a tall, thin man with dirty clothes.  
  
"I did not hear you enter."  
  
"I am delighted to see you reckognized my presence before I had made it known. An improvement from your father who seems quite, I appologize, like a fool."  
  
"My father?" The wheels turned in my head. I was never stupid but living with Sherlock Holmes sure had improved my mind a little. "Professor Moriarty?"  
  
He smiled at me as he took off his fake beard and the big hat he was wearing. "Indeed I am." He walked over took my hand in his and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. It is refreshing to see that some of the Moriarty gene still lives."  
  
"How.............?" This was all weird. Strange he did not scare me one bit.  
  
"How did I survive? I managed to get a hold of a huge branch and climbed my way back to the top."  
  
"You said my father?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I must admit some genius in him. I take it you realize he was the one that brought you here."  
  
"Eh yes, I suppose it has to do with revenge on H..holmes."  
  
"So it has. I don't know why this perticular time and frankly, don't think even your father does. He was shocked to find me alive which he did recently but manage to convince me that he could be off help. I beleive he is about to join us."  
  
At this time the door downstairs opened and I heard someone running up the stairs.  
  
"Hello there dumpling." My father, who's name is Gene, greeted me as he came in. "Didn't I tell you eh?"  
  
Moriarty frowned. Not more amused by him then I was.  
  
"So why are you here?" I countinued. "You don't expect me to help because I will not."  
  
"Hell yes you will." My father shouted. "Why do you think I brought you here?"  
  
So that was it. "Because you were hoping I would become friends with Holmes and then help you with the revenge."  
  
My father smiled but Moriarty just sighed. "She will not help us. It is obvious she has become more then just a friend to my enemy."  
  
Now what? Suddenly my father knew excactly what he meant. He took one step closer to me and raised his hand to slap me. Then Moriarty's hand grabbed him and drew him back.  
  
"One never, never lays a hand on family. Never." His cold eyes stared at my father. "Go." My father tried to protest. "GO!"  
  
As I saw my fathers figure dissapearing I couldn't help but to feel some sort of respect for Moriarty. Not good and certainly not something I should feel. I saw Moriarty putting on his beard again and his hat. With so little make up it's amazing no one reckognized him. Then again he had his tricks just like H did I am sure. He straightend and gave me an envelope with H's name on it.  
  
"I would like you to give this to him when he returns. I don't need an answer because I know he will accept. I am sure you will tell him of my visit?"  
  
"Yes, he would want to know."  
  
He looked at me for a minute. "I never imagined that anyone asscociated even related to me would become the object of my greatest enemy's affection. Then I am sure it took him by much supprise as it did me. It has been a privilage meeting you."  
  
He started out the door but turned to me one last time. "I have no desire in hurting you but would advise you to not acompany Mr. Holmes where he must go. You have nothing to fear from me but I am afraid I can not say the same for your father."  
  
"I appriciate those words." I didn't know what else to say really. It is weird that my own father would actually hurt me if given the chance but I knew him well enough to know Moriarty was right.  
  
With one swift turn he was out of the room and soon I heard the front door being opened and closed aswell. 


	7. Out in the open

I am not sure what I did the rest of that day. I was in my room most of the time and think I might have upset Mrs. Hudson by refusing to eat anything. I tried reading a book but ended up thinking mostly. I did sleep a little during the day to make sure I was awake no matter how late H would come home. It was a long day that had gone by when H finally came home. Even Mrs. Hudson was up since I heard their voices downstairs. Soon after I heard him entering the sitting room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked as soon as he came in.  
  
I waved the envelope I held in my hand but did not look at him. He came over and took it.  
  
Seconds later I heard him whisper. "Moriarty." He then nealt beside me. "What happend?"  
  
So I told him the story. Almost every detail of the encounter that morning. After I finally turned to look at him. "Aren't you gonna open it?"  
  
He got up and seted himself in the other chair as he ripped the envelope open. Took the piece of paper out and read it.  
  
"I suppose you are going?" I asked him. "I assume he is asking for a meeting."  
  
"He is and yes, I will go." He sighed. "This time one of us will not make it."  
  
I don't think he intended to let me know where this meeting would take place but that one sentence showed me the way.  
  
"Same place as last time?"  
  
He looked up at me realizing his slip. "Damn it." He said rather low. Then higher "Yes but if you have any ideas about coming with me you are mistaken."  
  
I got up from the chair. "Like hell I won't. I don't care what you say I will go with you." Before he had any chance to protest I went on. "If you really care about me you will take me with you."  
  
"It's because I care that........"  
  
"Don't give me that. The Proffessor won't hurt me and I can handle my father. I'm used to......" I shut my mouth as I turned to the window realizing I had said to much.  
  
"What do you mean?" I heard him come up behind me.  
  
I sighed. "Look I'm sure there were reasons you never got involved with a woman before." He didn't say anything so I countinued. "Aswell as there were reasons I always hesitaded to get involved with men."  
  
"Good God, he didn't?" He said as his arms went around me.  
  
"No no not that." I felt him relax but just a little.  
  
"From as long as I can remember my father constantly hit my mother. If she said something wrong or did something he didn't agree with. She never escaped his hands. Well one day when he again was about to give her face a couple of bruises I stepped in and......took what was meant for my mother. From that moment he stopped harrasing her but started on me. However I recovered more quickly and after a few times I started hitting back. It went on for a few weeks then my mother died in a car accident and my father hit the bottle. I was then old enough to move in to my own apartment and take my brother with me." I said this in a fast speed thinking maybe I could avoid the tears that always fell when I thought about this. Didn't work.  
  
I felt H letting go of me as he turned me around. He could see the tears that were falling down my cheeks. He took his handkerchief and brushed them away. "Go on." He urged me gently knowing I wasn't finished.  
  
"I did meet men, most of which I never could trust enough. There was maybe one or two that I finally let me guard down with. They never hurt me but I always thought later they would so I left. I always thought all men in my life would sooner or later would hurt me so....."  
  
".....so why not hurt them before they hurt you." H finished.  
  
I nodded and then he brushed a lock of hair away from my face right before he took me in to his arms. "I hope you know that I would never hurt you."  
  
"I......I do."  
  
He countinued to hold me when he spoke. "You are right of course that I to had my reasons. They are not so different from yours. Although I never saw it happening I several time saw my mother trying to hide bruises and scars from me and my brother. I could hear her crying sometimes when she thought no one was listening." He began to stroke my hair as he countinued. "She went away to an asulym when I was five but the images of her never faded. I told myself I would never get involved with a woman becuase...frankly I was worried that I would become like my father."  
  
At this I looked at him. "You could never."  
  
He smiled faintly looking at me. "For a long time I wasn't sure. Then I became a detective and didn't really have time for women or wanted to but then.....you came along."  
  
"Maybe the fact our past has been so simmilar is what makes us undesrtand each other and what drew us togheter." I offered.  
  
"True but it does help that you are beautiful, strong, smart........" He answered me.  
  
I smiled. "Ok ok I get it."  
  
We leaned back in to an embrace. "H?"  
  
"Mmm....."  
  
"Would it be terrible of me to say that a part of me feel a great respect for The Professor?"  
  
"No he has one of the most brilliant minds I have ever encountered."  
  
"Hmm, his sense of honour is something I didn't expect."  
  
"Oh how so?"  
  
I told him the one detail I had let slip about my father almost hitting me, Moriarty stopping him and berating him for trying.  
  
"I shall have to thank Moriarty for being of help to you." Yet again he tightend his arms around me. For a moment we stood like that. Then he withdrew and picked me up in his arms. Looking deep in to my eyes he said. "Tonight you are mine."  
  
As he started to walk out with me in his arms I answered. "Aren't I every night?"  
  
He laughed as he walked in to his bedroom and for the second time since my arrival shared the intimacy we both had longed for.  
  
Next morning I had barely woken when there was a knock at the bedroom door.  
  
"Mr. Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson's voice was heard.  
  
He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and was about to say something when I gestured him to be quiet.  
  
"Mr. Holmes?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" He answered understanding the situation immidiately.  
  
"Beg your pardon you Sir but Miss Gerome isn't in her room and her bed looks like it has not been slept in."  
  
He looked at me as I bit my lower lip. We had forgotten our 'plan'. Most importantly forgotten to lock my door. Then for some reason suddenly I sneezed. I covered my moth but the damage had been done. To my supprise H smiled at me and got out of bed putting on clothes to cover himself.  
  
"No more hiding my dear." He said and rather loudly. Then went to the door, unlocked it and in a fast move jerked it open revealing a shocked Martha Hudson.  
  
"I am afraid I owe you an explenation Mrs. Hudson.Why don't we go in to the sitting room and let G.G. here get dressed."  
  
She barely nodded as he took her arm in his and closed the door behind them as I fell back on the bed.  
  
I was dressed by the time H came back in to the bedroom. "What's the verdict? Is she kicking me out?"  
  
"I would not let her do such a thing but no she did not express such a wish. I told her the truth and she accepted that." He smiled at me. "She did tell me to make an honest woman out of you."  
  
That again. "No need for that. If she feels uncomfertable I have no wish to...." H had started moving towards me and I was cut off by a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Shh, I must admit she is right." He said as he embraced me. "The subject has crossed my mind."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I find that should I not make it from this meeting with Moriarty, please my dear let me finish, then I would not have wanted to go without learning the joy of being your husband."  
  
I was stunned and he saw that.  
  
"I never thought this was something I ever would be intresting in undertaking." He looked deep in to my eyes as he released me and took one of my hands on both of his. " My darling G.G., would you do me the greatest honour of becoming your husband?"  
  
"I.....I....are you sure?"  
  
"You keep asking me that. Indded, nothing has ever been more clearer to me." He sighed. "I know we do not know what will happen."  
  
I knew what he meant. Would he survive the meeting with Moriarty and if he did would I go back home if I had the chance to do so.  
  
"And if you have no desire to......."  
  
This time I cut him of with a kiss. "There is nothing I would like more then to become your wife."  
  
He smiled the smile that came straight from his heart. "Wonderful. Would tonight do?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Well my dear I'm afraid we do not have much time. My meeting with destiny is sooner then I would have liked."  
  
"I don't mind and don't care where we do it as long as it's done."  
  
"A woman after my own heart and mind." His laughter was always so wonderful to listen to.  
  
We were interupted by a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Mr Holmes. Doctor Watson is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."  
  
We loooked at each other and smiled. Hand in hand we then entered the sitting room to find Doc. He looked at us. "I take it she knows?"  
  
"If you are reffering to Mrs. Hudson then yes, she does. However there is no need for alarm. What are you and your lovely wife doing tonight Watson?"  
  
"Eh, nothing perticular. Why?"  
  
"G.G. and myself would be honoured if you would consider attending our nuptuals?"  
  
"Your...?" He was shocked. "Consider? My dear fellow it would be my greatest pleasure." He rose and clasped H's hand in a firm handshake. "Congratulations." Looking then at me and giving me a hug he repeated his congratulations. I thanked him.  
  
"I am glad you approve Watson."  
  
"Approve? Of course I approve."  
  
"Good then you would not mind becoming my best man?"  
  
"Your...? What about your brother?"  
  
"Watson you know my brother. Not one to want to be more involved with these emotional things more then need be. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd be more then happy to." 


	8. The Wedding

Well the day went pretty fast and hectic. Mrs. Hudson was just as happy as Doc and the big hug she gave H quite took him by supprise. It didn't stop him from returning it though shocking Mrs. Hudson in return. He left Baker Street to talk to his brother Mycroft about the upcoming wedding and I was left with doing a few things of my own. Before I knew it it was time.  
  
Mycroft had been more then helpful. There was a lovely cottage not to far from Baker Street. It belonged to one of the Diogenes members who now was on vacation and while away he had let Mycroft or other members use of it. It was big and absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't not do it justice by describing it so I won't even try. There was two floors though and while H and the men was downstairs I was upstairs getting the final touches togheter. Mary and Mrs. Hudson was very helpful. I had a white beatiful long dress. Simple with no extravagant features on it and some flowers hanging down on my left side in my hair. I didn't want a veil or a hat.  
  
"It's time." Mary informed me right before she went down to the others.  
  
Ok, everyone was downstairs waiting for me. I suddenly felt very nervous. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. I heard some faint music being played. A violin? I had not heard the piece before but it was beutiful. I descened down the stairs. Again, another deep breath. God, the music was breath taking. I went around the corner and entered the ball room. As I did I saw H. He was so handsome in a tuxedo. Looking at me I could see he was equally taken in by my appearance. Mission accomplished. Smiling at me as I walked to him. Doc was standing next to him smiling aswell. Heck everyone was smiling, Mrs. Hudson, Mary and the priest. Even Mycroft seemed to be hiding a smile. I saw the guy playing the violin standing a little bit behind Doc.  
  
The ceremony began as the priest said a few very nice chosen words. He looked at H. "Do you Sherlock William Holmes take Gina Kristina Gerome to be your wife?"  
  
The intensity in H eyes is something I'll never forget. "I do."  
  
The priest turned to me. "Do you Gina Kristina Gerome take Sherlock William Holmes to be your husband?"  
  
I think I managed to give him the same intense look as he gave me. "I do."  
  
"The ring."  
  
I looked at H who smiled back at me. Ring? I had not even thought of it. H turned and took something from Doc. Then he put the most beautiful ring on my finger and a perfect fit it was. A gold ring with a small heart on the top. The heart was a beautiful heart shaped stone. Diamond? Neh.  
  
"Repeat after me." The priest said to H.  
  
"I, Sherlock William Holmes..........."  
  
"I, Sherlock William Holmes............" took my hand in his.  
  
"take thee Gina Kristina Gerome...."  
  
"take thee Gina Kristina Gerome...." that intense look again.  
  
Anyone who's ever gotten married or witnessed a wedding knows how these things are done. Frankly I got so weak in the knees and my mind kind of blurred I don't remember much except that loving look from H.  
  
Then the priest asked me to repeat after him. I did but and managed to get it all right. It didn't occur to me until after I had repeated everything the priest had said I had had no ring of my own to give H.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes."  
  
We turned and accepted all the congratulations and hugs that were given us. Well I did while H shook hands not being one for hugs.  
  
Afterwards we all had a bite to eat, Doc made a small toast to us and a good time was had by all. Some hours later when everyone had left, after congratulating us yet again, H and me were in one of the upstais bedrooms.  
  
"It all turned out quite nicely." He said to me while helping me out of my dress.  
  
"Yes it did. I had a good time and it looked like you did aswell."  
  
"Indeed I did."  
  
We both got undressed and went to bed. H gathered me in his arms. "I never thought this would happen to me. Being married." He laughed.  
  
"Any regrets?" I let one of my hands caress his face.  
  
"None at all." He took my hand and kissed it. "You made a beautiful bride."  
  
"And you made a very handsome bridegroom. You kow, I really loved the music piece that was played. Never heard it before."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it since it was written for you."  
  
I turned to look at him. "You wrote it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I thought maybe the violinist, what was his name, Michel wrote it?"  
  
"Sorry to dissapoint you."  
  
"Oh not at all my love." I smiled as I gave him a light kiss.  
  
We left it at that to then do what every couple do on their wedding night. As always it was an explosive night.  
  
  
  
I woke next morning to find the bed empty. I got up, got dressed in a beatiful blue dress H had bought for me a few days before. When I was done I went downstairs and found him sitting in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Do you know how annoying it is to wake up the day after your own wedding to find that you are alone?" I said outloud. His head whipped around and I noticed I had startled him.  
  
He smiled at me. "I am sorry. I woke early and didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
I walked toward him and once near him he drew me to sit in his lap. "What is it?"  
  
"I think you know." He didn't look at me just staring at the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, so when is it time?"  
  
"I'll be leaving this afternoon." Still not looking at me.  
  
"Already?" Then it hit me. "You'll be leaving, you mean we?"  
  
He turned to look at me and I saw the answer in his face.  
  
I got up. "Damn it you are not leaving without me."  
  
He sighed. I expected many explenations as to why I shouldn't come with him but to my supprise there was none.  
  
"Are you sure?" He looked right at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He got up and walked over to me. "God knows I wanna spend as much time with you as possible."  
  
"You make it sound like.....You are going to be fine. You are gonna beat Moriarty, come back alive and well. You know why? Because now that I have gotten you to marry me you think I'm gonna let you get away that easy?"  
  
He laughed and hugged me. "God I love you so much."  
  
I'm sure he felt how stiff I got because he realesed me and looked at me. "I should have said that before."  
  
"Oh I know you love me I was just......"  
  
"......supprised when I said it. I do love you so very much."  
  
I smiled. "Well that is good because my dear H, I love you too."  
  
After that we spent some time taking a long walk. We didn't say much just enjoying the time togheter. 


	9. Struggling towards the end

The next few days we spent at different places making our way to H's meeting. Often we could both forget about Moriarty to enjoy each others company and have a few good laughs. Then it would return and we would both become silent, each with our own thoughs but most likely thinking the same thing.  
  
Finally we arrived at a nice hotel that was one of the closest to where H would meet Moriarty. The Reinbach Falls. As we unpacked I had an uneasy feeling that just wouldn't leave me. I don't know what it was but thought better to be alert. With the inpacking done H and me ate a small meal, under silence. Had been a lot of that lately from time to time. I didn't mind since I didn't know what to talk about anyway. No one knew the real reason we were away. Honeymoon they all thought. Oh if they only knew.  
  
Later that evening I was sitting in a chair and reading a newspaper as H came in. "You really shouldn't be here."  
  
"I thought we had gone over this?" I put the paper aside.  
  
"Yes, I appologize. I...." He went over, nealt beside me and took one of my hands in both of his. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If something happens to me, now please listen, then promise me you will go on with your life."  
  
My eyes grew wide.  
  
"I don't want you to griev for me for eternity. I know you love me and I love you to much to see you spending the rest of your life alone. Wheter it's here or back in your own time."  
  
I pushed him away from me and got up. "How can you say something like that? To even think it.....  
  
This isn't the Sherlock Holmes I know. I know Moriarty is one of the few who can make you behave like this but you aren't even trying are you? Are you really going to give up that easily? If you love me as you say you do, shouldn't you even try to fight to come back to me?"  
  
He walked quickly over to me and grabbed my face with his two hands softly. "Don't ever doubt that I don't love you. God knows I'm gonna fight but Moriarty is also one of the few that can beat me."  
  
I looked at him and saw he was on the brink of tears. As was I.  
  
"Then you know I can't make that promise so please don't ask me to."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
We clung to each other tightly as we made our way over to the bed. We laid down and held on to each other until we finally both fell asleep.  
  
I woke next morning with that uneasy feeling again and realized what it was. I was the only one in bed. H had left without me. Quickly as I could I got dressed and headed out. I was dressed in trousers thinking it would go faster. As I made my way I sliently cursed him for doing this to me. I had to stop and ask a few people I saw along the way for directions. I didn't walk. I ran most of the time not knowing how long ago it had been since H had left.  
  
As I got closer I could hear voices but they were rushed and soft spoken so I didn't hear what was being said. I started running faster and then I saw them. Moriarty and H struggeling by the edge of the cliff. It flew out of me. "NOOO!"  
  
I saw both men turn to look at me but H was the one who grabbed the moment. He managed to turn away from the fall and Moriarty seeing this tried stering him back to the cliff. They both fell on the ground. Moriarty landed on top of H and adjusted quickly. His hands went around H's neck and started to strangeling him. I had to do something. I started moving to them but H saw me and raised his hand. He was clearly telling me not to interfere. Moriarty countinued to strangle him and H seemed to grow weaker. I couldn't stand there and do nothing.  
  
H was closing his eyes and seemed to be loosing consciousness. Again I started to move forward to the two men but then Moriarty loosened his grip on H. Was it to late? He got up and walked over to me.  
  
"I appologize you had to see this."  
  
"Why don't I beleive that?" I said before I ran over to H and checked his pulse. Nothing. I felt the tears threaten to come. I heard someone walk up from behind as I stood up.  
  
"It was him or me." I heard Moriarty say. 


	10. The End as we know it

I turned to face him. The tears now falling from my eyes. "Then you won't mind me saying I wish it had been you." I screamed in his face before I quickly walked away from him. Away from the falls I fell down on the grass and cried. I then heard cursing behind me, Moriarty's voice. I turned and with my blurry vision because of the tears I saw H and Moriarty again struggeling in front of the falls. Moriarty slipped and started to fall. H tried to reach him before it was to late but to no avail. Moriarty fell and this time I knew he would not be as lucky as he had been before.  
  
I sat there, stunned. H quickly walked over to me and drew me up to him. Hugging me I heard his strained voice. "I appologize for putting you through that."  
  
"I....thought you....." I could barely talk just holding on to him hoping I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"I know. Something I learned several years ago."  
  
"I felt....There was no pulse."  
  
"Just a trick. Nothing more. Again I appologize."  
  
I pushed him away from me. "You should. I thought I would......that we....." I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. "Don't do that to me ever again."  
  
"Agreed." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Let's get out of here." I said.  
  
"Just one moment." H let go of me and walked over to the falls. For a moment he just stood there and watched over the cliff.  
  
In the corner of my eyes I saw my father raising a gun to his back. I started running praying I would make it. With an effort I jumped and tackled him to the ground. Hitting the ground I felt a stabbing pain in my side as a shot ran out. I looked in to my father's eyes who had grown wide. Then he slumped over. I pushed him off of me and in doing so revealing the shot that had hit him.  
  
H checked his pulse and shook his head while looking at me. I tried getting up but fell back as the pain on my right side kept me from doing so.  
  
"Are you alright?" H came over to me.  
  
"I....yeah I'll be fine. Just hurts a little."  
  
He looked down and showed me a small but hard rock that I had landed on. I had to laugh.  
  
H looked at me. "For a moment I thought something much worse had happend."  
  
"Me to."  
  
He helped me up and then hugged me tight yet again.  
  
"Maybe you can see it to forgive me, for what I put you through before, if I give you this." He let go of me and revelaed what looked to be like a watch but one from my time.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"That my dear, is how you got here. I took it from Moriarty's pocket when he was looking at you."  
  
"So this is how I got here......"  
  
"......and that is how you can get home."  
  
I looked at him and could see there was sadness in his eyes.  
  
"And you know how to operate this thing?"  
  
"No t quite but I can find out."  
  
"That desperate to get rid off me eh?" The sadness from before all gone and replaced by a little anger and a chance to get back at him.  
  
There was shock written on his face and it gave me great satisfaction. "What no...?"  
  
"Oh isn't that why you gave me this watch and told me 'that is how you can get home' because you wanna get rid off me. Maybe marriage life isn't suitable for you after all and this is a good way to end it? Although, how you would explain it to people I would love to know? Really H, the things you..."  
  
He interupted me. "Listen to me. I never said I wanted to be free of you. There is nothing more I would want then to keep you here with me, always. That is not for me to decide however......."  
  
"Just as it isn't for you to decide if I wanna go home or not." With that I went over to the cliff knowing he was looking at me. I looked at the watch in my hand and then, I simply toosed it over the cliff. I walked back to H and could see I had again done something he hadn't predicted.  
  
"You mean....?"  
  
"I mean I want to stay here? If that is alright with my husband of course?"  
  
Smilling he kissed me as I responded.  
  
"You know my dear wife, that your husband would want nothing more. Will you not miss your brother at least?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe when we figure out how the watch works I can visit him." After saying this I pulled a watch out of one of the pockets in my jacket.  
  
H looked at me raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I took it from my father."  
  
He nodded as his arm came around my waist and we started to leave. "We need to talk to the police when we get to town."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Silently he said. "I am sorry about your father."  
  
"Don't be. He choose his path by himself as I am choosing mine."  
  
THAT IS IT FOR THIS TIME!!!! 


End file.
